The Flinstones Kids The Fanfiction Verison
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Set in Season 6 of the original series, The Great Gazoo had to give Fred And Barney each a pitcher of the pre-existed Fountain of youth water so they had to take it as they get to feel young, and in case you didn't know, this is the mixture of the original series and its spin-off "The Flintsone Kids".
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 1st ever Flintstones Fanfiction and for those for you know, I think that we need to make sure that we could be that quite that this is an Age Regression story of our Stone-Age Family as we get to learn how "The Flinstones Kids" has done in my way.

Chapter 1: Youth is made by the great Gazoo

One day, Fred and Barney are having lunch at the quarry as they get to eat those sandwiches their wives has made. "You know Fred, I Think that we could have fun as they get to make things more reasonable as they get to make sure that they get to learn that once you made it, you'll never get to make things more reasonable."

"That's right Barney, and the best part is, you may never get to know of what might get to happen." as they get to have some lunch, they get to make it as they could noticed it as they would make it as they would notice about when they could be that quite as they had to notice that they're going to learn that they might had to eat their lunch.

When work was over, they had to clock out as they get as they went to drive home as they get to make sure that they get to make things as they get to notice of when Fred stopped the car, they get to see kids playing on the playground as they get to feel that they might had to remember their childhood.

"Ah, to be young again," said Fred. "If only it'll be possible." as he continued the car, they got home as possible as they get to make sure as they got to their wives.

"Wilma, do you think that you wish that you could be young again?" Fred asked. "Well, of course Fred, I mean who wouldn't after they became adults?" said Wilma. "Yeah, but on our way home from work, we get to see that those kids are playing at the playground and I think that it could be that quite simply had you get to be younger as you thought."

"Yeah, I Think so Fred." as we go over to Betty and Barney. "I Hope that someday that we get to find something that's magical that could make us younger and playful so we might get to make sure that we get to feel that quite that it was going to notice that we're going to feel that we're getting old as they could notice it."

"Oh Barney, no mater how old we are, we're still going to be feeling that we might get to feel like it."

"That's what we thought." as Barney walked out as Fred did the same. "Gee Fred, I Think that we might get to feel that I'm going to starting to get a little old." worried Barney. "Nonsense, I think that we're young as possible." as Fred get to bend over to pick up those toys that Pebbles left out, he felt that his back has been cracked. "Oh-ho, now that you mentioned it, I do feel a little old." as he gets to stand right back up again.

"Yeah, I only wish that we could be young again." as the Great Gazoo Appears. "Now I can arrange that."

"Gazoo! You're here!" surprised Fred. "That's right Dum-Dum, and just you make things more easier if you can be young again."

"That's great, but what's the catch?" asked Fred. "Well, as you may get to make things already know, if you get to make things as humans get to age, they might get to make this as possible as they get to make it as you had to notice as they figure it out right now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Barney.

"I'm talking if there could be a possibly, I think that could be that if you could notice about it, I think that youth could be made on the young so if you can touch this, I Think that you'll get to see that quite simply had to make it as possible." as he gets to appear two jugs of the fountain of youth water.

"Now, I know the fountain of youth doesn't exist for years, but it seems that you're going to make as they could take them, I Think that you're going to be surprised."

"Gee, thanks Gazoo!" As they get to take the jugs as they gets to take them to their wives.

Do you think that Gazoo's opportunity get to work, or is it another thing going to be backfired?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before we began this brand new chapter, I Would like to say that I went to yard sailing from yesterday morning and what I got is 2 VHS videotapes known are _Toy Story 2_ and _Felid Of Dreams,_ some educational books from Abraham Lincoln to the history of Star-Bangled Banner and a CD About Nickelodeon's Kid Choice Awards best of 2005, Vol.2, not Vol.1, a funny PG-13 DVD known as _I Could Never Be Your Woman_ and a $2.00 Shelf, all totaled for $10.00 so yeah, I Hope that you're going to notice about that, and anyway, if you read our last chapter, you might that The Great Gazoo has give Fred and Barney each pitcher of pre-existed fountain of youth so will they get to be young again? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 2: Kids Again

As they could that Both husbands went into their homes as they get to see that they could feel that they might get to feel that they're going to take some of those drinks as they get to feel that quite as they might as they get to see that they're going to feel that it was going to learn that they might had to take some as Fred gets to see that quite get to watch Barney first.

"You'll never guess what I made at work." said Barney. "I made us some drink."

"Oh, that's great." said Betty. "I just hope that I get to get to taste it, what is it?" As Barney had to think of something of it."

"Oh, just a little something that I whipped up." as Barney gets to pour the "drink" into each glass as they get to see that quite as they get to drink it. "Here it is, our good ol' drink." as they get to drink inside it, as they might had to make it as they get to make sure they get to feel that they're going to get it as they might had to feel that Betty finds it suspicious.

"Gee, do you think that it tasted funny to you?" asked Betty. "Don't worry, you'll get to feel just fine." as he chuckled as they get to feel that they might had to felt that they're getting younger as they could feel like it as they get to get bloated as they stretched out as they get to feel that they might get to feel like it as they get to make sure that they're going to flatten as they get to twisted as they shrank as they get younger as they could feel as they get down to a pair of 10-year-olds as Barney is now a funny kid, and Betty is once again an O' Shale.

"I can't believe that Gazoo's fountain drink really worked." said Fred. "It seems that drink has turn them into kids." as he looked at he gets to figured. "Now's my turn." as he gets to pour it into their cups, they get to see that they might get to see that quite as they get to make sure that they're going to feel as they get see it. "Oh good, you brought a drink home from the grocery store, I knew that all that work makes me thirsty." as she gets to drink it, she find it refreshing.

As Fred wouldn't mind, he gets to take it too, as nothing happen as they get to feel like it. "Fred, what did you buy?" asked Wilma. "I made it." as Fred and Wilma gets to see that Kids Betty and Barney gets to see Fred and Wilma gets to get younger as they get they shaken their bodies as they get to feel as they could noticed it as they might had to get to feel that quite as they get to felt that they're started to see that they felt like that the table's getting to get to feeling bigger as they get to see that they're getting younger.

As Wilma's hair as get to static to her childhood hairdo, she knew that she could be that quite as they get to feel that she was going to feel that she was going to learn that she was melting her puberty as Fred Noticed it as he gets to feel that his stubble get to fade away as he felt that his body was wobbling as they looked into his hands as they get to take a look at their hands as they get kid sized as they get to feel the water spread though their bodies as they get to their teen years and then they get down to their puberty was melting as they could feel that they get to feel that they might get to get back to their years and suddenly, they're young as they could.

"Uh Fred?" asked Wilma in a kid's voice. "What just happened?"

As Fred gets to the mirror, they see that they're now 10 years old again. "Wow, the fountain of youth really worked." thought Fred in his adult mind.

As Fred gets to inspect himself, he was no longer an adult but a 10-year-old again with a simple kid-like face, and Wilma's no longer an adult either because her dress and her necklace shank with her dress, as she's a Slagpoople again.

"This is great!" said Fred in a kid's voice. "I can't that I got turn into a kid again." as Fred gets to enjoy that he might get to show the world his new kid age.

Come back next chapter that if Fred and Barney and their wives can have fun again as kids.

In the next time, please put those comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this is the first chapter since September 24th of this year and I bet that The Flintstones and the rubbles going to be that quite as they get to enjoy their childhood.

Chapter 3: Kids in an adult houses

As Fred and Wilma get to see in the mirror to see their 10-year-old selves, they get to make sure that they get to notice it. "Wow, as I get to be this young, I would never get to shave ever again." said Fred.

"Gee, I think that my mother would never get to believe this!" replied Wilma. "Gee, do you believe that it could that it could be that quite as they get to make sure that quite as they would never get to notice about it."

As for the rubbles, they knew that they could possibly as they get to be making it. "Wow Betty, I bet that it could be that it was going to feel as they might had to notice about it when they see us as kids." said Barney. "I bet all of the girls won't get to recognize me as a kid." said

As they might had to make sure that they get to make it as they get to use as they might as they had to strengthen out.

"What ever that could be, I guess that we get to follow as they get to learn that was going to make things as they get to followed." said Betty.

"I guess that I could be going to see Fred, at least that it could be that it was going to be that quite as they get to make it as they would notice it."

"Yeah, I think that it was going to see that if we get to see that we never did grow up to begin with, we get to stick with some fun."

As the Rubbles as well as the Flintstones, they might had to make sure that they get to notice as they could learn that it was going to make it when they get to have some fun. "Hey Fred, the potion worked!" said Barney. "It sure did Barn!" as they get to make fun as they get to see that quite as they had to learn that it was going to quite as they get to notice about it when they get to have some fun.

As they get to enjoy it, they get to the car as they get to it, as he realized that quite as he gets to be too young to drive. "Oh right, I can't drive at this age." as the Great Gazoo gets to Fred and Barney. "So kids, do you enjoy your youth?" he asked him. "Well to tell you the truth, we're too young to drive anymore."

"No problem, I think that I could be that managed." as he snaps his fingers, he let the cars to be driving themselves.*

As they get to drive them to the playground, they get to make sure that they get to see that they could be getting them, Fred shouts "Gazoo, this is dangerous, don't you think that we could make it easier to ride some bikes?"

"Oh, all right, fine." as Gazoo snaps his fingers again as they switch to 4 separate bikes. "That's better." Fred said as their helmets appear. "Now we can get to the play ground." As they get to them. "I Guess things can do that kids do that adults that can't do." Gazoo said to himself as he disappear.

Back at the kids, they get to make sure that they're going to see that they get to the playground as possible when they get to make sure that they get to notice that they could as they get to see that they get to the play ground. "Well, here it is, the playground."

As they might get to have some fun, they get to feel that it was going to let anything as they get to have some fun.

Wait until the next chapter as they could feel that quite as they get to see that they're going to have some fun.

*=It shows that it predict that cars that can drive themselves in the future.


	4. Chapter 4-Back To School

A/N: This is the first chapter since November 14 of last year and it seems that the kids formally as adults as the Flintstones and rubbles gets to be that they're going to have some fun, and they had to make sure as they get to make it as they could had to use it as they get to see that they could be that quite as they had to work hard about it.

Chapter 4: Back To School

It was simply as they could get as they might had to go have some fun. "Gee Barney, I hope that it there isn't a better way to make this day better." Said Betty. "Yeah, and it seems that I could be that it was going to be that quite as they haven't notice that we've been turn into kids."

As Fred and Barney had to see as they could notice as they had to learn that it was going to be that they could happen to be that they're going to allow that they could noticed that they're going to simply as they had to accept it as the Great Gazoo appeared. "Hello boys." said Gazoo. "Gazoo, I Think that we got a problem." Said Fred. "Yeah, after that youth drinking, I think that we got turn into kids and we can't even drive a car."

"Oh, is that so?" replied Gazoo. "Well, in that case, I think that we could be that you'll get to see that it's just only the beginning." as he gets to show that you and your wives could go back to school."

"School?" replied both Fred and Barney. "That's right, School." As he snaps his fingers, he had to take them and their wives to school as they been teleported to the bedrock elementary school.

"Wow, I Can't believe that we got back to school." said Fred. "Yeah, tell use about it, I Think that we could be that it was going to simply that we get to build up our education all over again." replied Barney.

"Where are we?" asked Betty. "I think that we're back in school." said Wilma.

As they heard the bell rang, they knew that they had to be in class.

As they went to the classroom, they knew that they could knew that it was going to see that they get to class in time. "Well, are we the only ones?" asked Fred. "I'm not sure." said Barney.

As they get to see that it was going to feel that a teacher gets to appear. "Hello Class, I'm your teacher so I think that we'll have to make today a very interesting a day." as the teacher happen to be Mr. Slate. "Mr. Slate?" replied Fred. "My boss is a school teacher?" he asked himself. "That's right Fred, and after staying a kid for years, I think that you're going to make sure that it was going to be a very interesting as they might as they could allow that it was simply as they get to make it as they could as they get to see that it was going to allow about it.

"Well, as long as our boss is our teacher, I'm sure that we could get to see that it was going to be that it was simply as they had to allow that this shouldn't be this hard."

As Mr. Slate had to make some math equations, they knew that they could make it as they could had to allow that was simply as they had to see that it's going to be hard.

Find out next chapter as to see that what Mr. Slate had in store.

In the meantime, please make comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, sorry to make this chapter short, but I had to make up for not doing a St. Patricks Day Cartoon Crossover Story.


	5. Chapter 5-05-24-2018

A/N: This is the first chapter since March 19th of this year and as we know that the kids are back at school and what Fred has saw is that his boss is his teacher, We all wonder how much is this going to last? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 5: Big School Test.

"Okay class, as you already know, my name is Mr. Slate." as he gets to see that he might had to put that up as he gets to use it as he gets to see that he was going to see that he was going to turn back at them. "Today, we're going to be that we're going to use this: We're going to use a big test and you kids are going to do about it!" As the kids groaned.

"I Got to say, this test is going to be that it ain't going to be that quite as they get to feel about this." said Barney.

"Don't worry, I think that I we might had to go though with it, after all, I Think that we get to see that it wasn't the first time that happened." said Fred.

"You may take your Chisels and began!" as the kids gets to see that he might had to work on the test as he gets to see that he might had to use it as he was going to follows as they might had to use it as they could possibly as they allow that they to study as Wilma might get to use it as she was going to quite as they get to make it as they had to quite as they had to work hard as they had to use it when they get to see that he was quite as he was going to use when they get to quite as they had to learn possible as they had to allow that they had to do with this test.

"Let me see." as Fred gets to think about it. "I Think that I know this test from when I was a kid the first time around." as Fred gets to see that he gets to write it down as Betty might had to notice it as she gets to feel that she was going to do about it as they get to feel that she was going to get to allow that she was simply as she was thinking about this test.

But for that, it was going to see that quite as they had to learn that it Wilma had to work very hard about as she had to feel that she study about this.

"If I'm going to get an 'A', then I Think that I know this for sure." as she gets to write down as she was going to see that she gets to follow this as she uses her Chisels as she gets to be that she gets to it for her smarts as well.

All of the kids are working at their tests as they get to see as they get to follows as they might had to work hard as they might had to work hard about it as they get to had this test.

When they put their Chisels down, Mr. Slate said "Time's up, Chisels down!" as they did. "Time to hand in your results."

How did they do? Find out next chapter as the kids are going to see that if they get higher grades or not.

In The Meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this is the first chapter since May 24 of this year, and I think that the kids had to use their test as Mr. Slate had to use their tests as they get to study as they get to make sure as they get to use it as they had to make sure as they get to make it as they get to use some tests here, so how to do they do? Let's find out.

Chapter 6: Big Social Working Kids

"All right class, I think that you worked hard on the test as they get to possibly as they had as you studied last night." said Mr. Slate as he gets to show that it was going to be that these tests are good, I think that I Could be that they're all great." he replied.

"Really? How much?" asked Fred.

"It's really good as they could use it as they could possibly as they had to use it as they had to use it as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they get to give them all A+'s!"

And so, as he did, everybody got though those A+'s as they get to possibly as they get to use it as they had to make it as they get to make it as they get as they had to use it as they get to use it.

"Class dismissed!" As the kids gets out of school, they knew that they could possibly as they get to see that Fred and Barney and their wives, I mean their girlfriends as they had to use it as they get to possibly as they had to use it as they had to learn that they get to make it as they had to make it as they had to allow that it was simply as Mr. Slate stopped them.

"Not so fast you two, I've been working for two young boys who they can they get to see that they get to make it so you'll get to make it pay."

"Really? What do you have in mind?" asked Fred. "Construction work."

"I think that Fred and Barney gets to be that quite as they get to see that get to work at construction site at the quarry." said Wilma.

"I Just hope that they had to work labor as they get to make sure as they get to make some money." said Betty.

"Come, Come, we got some work to do as we get to work on those rocks." as Mr. Slate takes them to the Quarry.

Later, they had to work hard as they get to see as they get to make it as they get to work hard as they get to use it though the construction as they had to work as they get to make it as they had to use their dinosaurs as they get to push up some rocks as they get to use it as they had to make it as they could get as they get to use it as they had to make it.

"If you asked me, I Think that if they invented any machine, I Would be out of work right about now." said the Dinosaur as he gets back to work.

As Fred gets to construct as he gets to push the boarders as he could possibly as he was going to use it as he was simply as he was going to use it as he was happening to make sure that he was going to use it as he was simply as he was quite as they get to make sure that he was going to get his pay as much as possibly as they could noticed it. "Boy, I Thought that Child labor that would be that simply as possible but this is what kids had to do about it." as he gets to make sure as they get to possible as they would going to use it as they had to use it as he learns the controls.

As for Barney, he knew that he was going to enjoy it. "I haven't got this since I was an adult." said Barney as he gets to do as he was going to push off the boulders as they get to use it as they had to simply as they get to feel that as they get to make it as they had to use it as they allow to do so."

"Barney, I think that I was going to be that being a kid is tough, but this isn't what I had in mind." said Fred. "Yeah, being a kid is fun, not hard working."

"We got to ask the great gazoo, he'll know how to change us back." said Fred.

"Yeah, I Think that we need to get worker first and get the girls second." said Barney.

Come back next chapter to see the girls gets to be shopping at Bedrock Mall as this story continues.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7-07-16-2018

A/N: this is the first chapter since June 26th of this year as in the last chapter, Fred and Barney learn that being a kid was supposed to be fun, not hard, and as they could get to the Great Gazoo, we get to see that Betty and Wilma who's going into shopping at the Bedrock mall.

Chapter 7: Shopping until they drop

As Fred and Barney gets to the great gazoo, we find that Betty and Wilma gets to be shopping as they get to use their money around. "Gee, I sure that Fred and Barney had to get a surprise about this." said Betty. "Yeah, I wish that we have some kind of money." as they get to see that it was going to show that they get to see money around here.

"Huh, what do you know?" said Wilma. "I guess that we found is exactly of what we wished for."

as they get to pick up some money as they get to see that it was going to see that it was simply as they had to notice that it was going to use it as they get to make it as they had to build as they had to shop as they had to allow it was simply as they had to make get as they had to shop around.

"Come on Betty, let's get shopping!" as they get to shop around as they get to see that they could allow that it was simply as they had to go to do as they as they had as they had to build as they had to get it as they had to make it as they get to possible as they had to work hard as they had to simply as they would make it as they had to build up as they get into clothing, jewelry, and then something for their husbands, uh, boyfriends.

"I Think that Fred will like this baseball bat." said Wilma. "I Think that Barney will like it too!" said Betty. "You know I Think that it was going to see that it was going to be that being a kid sure is fun!" as they get over as they could as they had to allow that it was going to simply as they had to use it as they had to simply as they get to use it as they had to go for.

It wasn't long when the Great Gazoo had to take Fred and Barney as they get to see that it was going to be that the girls are going to make sure that it was simply as they had to make it as they had to build up as they had to do as they had to allow that it was going to make sure as they get to possibly as they had to go though it.

"Come on boys, I think that I Could be that it was simply as possible." as Gazoo snaps his fingers, Wilma's mom pops into the picture. "What? What's going on here?"

"You let my mother-in-law in here?" asked Fred.

"Well, it's going to be quite a shot." said Gazoo.

As Mrs. Slagpoople gets to see her daughter and Betty as kids. "Well it seems that they've been transformed into kids so they can use the money as they get to buy some stuff." as she gets to make sure that she as she gets to be that quite as she was going to see that she was going to make sure that it was going to be that it could be a success or a failure.

"Excuse me, I believe that my daughter and her friend had to do some shopping all by themselves and they had to make sure as they could possible as they get to use it as they had as they had to allow it was nothing that it was simply as they had to build up as they get to make my pay." as she gets to make her pay as she was going to simply as she was they get to see that was going to make it as they get to allow that it was that she gets some rocks as they get to possibly as they get to know about it.

It was until that thanks to Gazoo's idea, Wilma's mom get to show that she was truthfully rich.

"Come along Wilma, I think that it's time to building up your second childhood as they get to possibly as your father as you notice about it." as Betty looked confused. "You too Betty." as she gets to take them to the Slagpoople mansion.

Find out in the conclusion of this story as they get them back and turn back to their proper ages.

In the meantime, please make some comments in comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8-07-19-2018

A/N: this is the last chapter of my first _Flintstones_ fanfiction story and it seems that Wilma and Betty havR been taken to the slagpoople manor as they get to make sure that Fred and Barney had to take a ride by the great Gazoo so they can get the girls and take them back home and get them back to normal, so let's read this conclusion so we can get this done and over with.

Chapter 8: The Slagpoople Manor

It wasn't long until that Mrs. Slagpoople took them home so they had to get in there as they can get each a second childhood.

"Gee Betty, I think that I would get to be that being young again had its perks." Said Wilma.

"Yeah, I would never expected that you mom's going to make us to revived another childhood like this." Said Betty.

as the get to arrival, they knew that they're going to Wilma's old bedroom so they can possibly as they get as they get to make it as they had to make sure as they would allow to do so.

meanwhile, Fred and Barney had to take a ride from The Great Gazoo as he gets to take to their wives.

"Gee, I hope that we're not too late." Said Fred. "yeah, I knew that it could be that it was going to be that your wife-in-law is going to be that it was going to be that she'll have to make that it was nothing that it was simply as they would make it as they get to building up as they would get up as they could allow to do so."

"Well, I think that we could be as they had as they had to build as they get to work about it." Said Gazoo. "it should be that it was going to simply as they had to work hard as they had to do something about it."

As they get to make it as they had to make sure that it was nothing like it before.

Meanwhile, Wilma and Betty gets to see that it was going to allow that it was simply that as they had to feel that it was excatily as they remember.

"My old bedroom, I remember like it was." As they could walk in.

"Gee Wilma, this is so sudden, I think that it was going to working in need." Said Betty.

"Yeah, you're right." said Wilma. "I think that it was going to be that allow that Wilma gets to hop up on her bed as they get to see that it was going to make it as they get to relax in it.

As Fred and Barney gets to see them, they knew that they could get it as they had to see that it was that they get to feel as they had to notice _about_ it.

"Psst, Wilma, Betty," whispered Fred. "it's us, Fred and Barney, we're going to get you home."

"Are you kidding me? This is where I wanted to started my new childhood!" Wilma said.

"No, really! We're going to take you home!" Barney whispered also.

"You think that we'll be remarried and grow up right back up again? I don't think so." Said Betty.

as they could possibly as they get to boosted it up, they could possibly as they get to follow as they would possibly as they get to get us around as they would make as they could had when they had to get them as they had to go though it just then, Fred saw his Mother-In-Law came as she came in. "Fred!" She said suprise. "I can't believe that you're going to take my precious 10 again daughter!"

"it's not what it looks like!" Fred tries to say as she picks him and Barney up.

"You'll never get this as the two of you had to learn to grow up!"

"But you got to listen to me, I think that-" as he stopped himself. "did you say grow up? I don't think that's something that you should know."

As he was about to explain, Fres and Barney gets to feel weird as they get to feel as they could make it as he and Barney gets to grow big as they get though their teen years and their adult years as the got back to normal.

"Wow, that was something weird." Said Fred in his adult again voice. "I can't believe our youthful ages got warn off." Said Barney in his adult again voice as well.

As Mrs. slagpoople faints, they went to the girls as they see that they're feeling weird as they get to grow right back up to normal.

"Wow, I feel like that I get to feel as I got back to normal as possible." Said Wilma.

"Boy, you said it" said Betty. As they could possibly as they had to make it to allow as they had to see as they looked into the fainted mother of Wilma's. "is she going to be all right?" Asked Wilma.

"Oh, she'll be all right." As The Great Gazoo gets to take them back home.

later, back in their house...

"I don't get it Gazoo," confusedly said Fred. "Why didn't you tell me that it'll get to wear off eventually?"

"I forgot to tell you that the fountain of youth drink that seems to work-in-progress and I belive that I like you dum-dum better as you two were kids." Gazoo explained.

"Well, that explains a lot." Said Fred.

"yeah, you should've told us before we get turn into boys again." Replied Barney.

"Fred, Dinner!" Cried Wilma.

"You too Barney!" Also cried Wilma.

"Well, we'll talk about this later, see you around Gazoo." As they get to leave.

"Ah, to be young again, and also back." Smiled the great Gazoo.

The End

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note:That was first Flintstones fanfiction story so yeah, I hipe you enjoy it.


End file.
